


My Hair is My Identity!

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Bottomi, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Not Beta Read, Quarantine Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: Kiyoomi helps Atsumu dye his hair during quarantine.It was lucky they were stuck together or Kiyoomi would be bored to death by now.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Kudos: 46
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	My Hair is My Identity!

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for a bit of sexy time at the end.

“Hey, Omi. Can ya help dye my hair?” Atsumu’s peeking from the bedroom door holding the hair bleach. He wore nothing but sweatpants and the last time Kiyoomi left him, the blond was cooking something. 

_‘What is it now?’_ he sighed, placed his book on his lap, and dragged his attention to his boyfriend. 

It was ‘luck’ that they were quarantined together and since the lockdown 3 weeks ago, Kiyoomi watched Atsumu going from sleeping all day, to staying up all night binge-watching a series. 

It was a week ago when Atsumu completely gave up on clothes and walked around half naked. If it were up to him, the blond would just be naked all day. He doesn’t mind the free show and it would speed up the process of taking off clothes whenever the _mood_ suddenly strikes. But right now..

_‘Why can’t he just sit down and read a book for a day?’_

Atsumu grinned and raised the hair bleach. The excited look on his face means Kiyoomi either gave up now or experienced the power of ‘puppy-dog-eyes’ Atsumu.

“Fine,” he slumped but still sat up and followed Atsumu to the bathroom.

It was lucky that they stuck together, or Kiyoomi would be bored to death by now.

__

“Stop moving, I’m almost done.” Kiyoomi held his boyfriend’s head down while stroking his hair softly under the running shower. 

“Okay, okay” Atsumu kept his eyes closed. After a while, the running water stopped and Kiyoomi draped the towel on the blond’s head before giving it a few squeezes. 

Confident that his hair was at least dry enough, Atsumu lifted his head but didn't miss on the slight change of Kiyoomi’s face, slightly frozen with eyes strained on his newly dyed hair. 

_‘Shit’_

“What’s with the look??” Atsumu ran to the mirror, accidentally knocking over Kiyoomi in the process. 

“Arghh! Omi-Omi!! My hair!” Atsumu screamed dramatically. He pulled and carded his hair a few times. He kept turning to see the back of his head, eyes never leave the mirror. 

”The box says it’ll be darker once it’s dry.” Kiyoomi was standing beside him now, touching a few strands of the hair, which was a slightly different shade of blond.

“That’s not what the box says!” Atsumu stomped out of the bathroom with a glare, which has zero effect on Kiyoomi. 

“It’s not that bad,” Kiyoomi tried and followed him out of the bathroom.

—

Kiyoomi was making their dinner when Atsumu called his brother at the kitchen counter. 

“‘Samu! Omi-omi messed up my hair! Look at this!”

“...looks the same ta me,” Osamu blinked awake and looked at it for exactly 2 seconds before handing his phone to Suna, dragged his blanket up, and nuzzled his head on Suna’s shoulder beside him.

Gross. God knows what they’re doing in bed at this hour. 

“Yeah, it’s still blond,” Suna said before Atsumu can think about it. 

Atsumu started spluttering on ‘it’s not the color he was recognized for’ and how Kiyoomi brought the wrong color from the store and didn’t read the box before buying. 

“Well, you better thank him for that, it looked better than your piss-color hair before,” Suna dismissed his points easily.

‘Told ya’, Kiyoomi gave him the look.

“Stop bleaching yer hair ‘Tsumu-” 

”I’m hanging up!” Atsumu shouts before his twin could start nagging. 

He sat in silence, head laid on the kitchen counter while waiting for Kiyoomi to finish cooking. “Here,” Kiyoomi placed the plate in front of his boyfriend, “Are you still mad?,” 

Atsumu whined,“...yer really think this looks good on me?.” sound muffled against the counter. 

Kiyoomi leaned over and kissed on top of his head, smelled fresh and sweet with a hint of alcohol from the bleach. “..yeah,” He whispered and breathed it in slowly. 

If Atsumu wasn’t convinced then, he definitely was later that night when Kiyoomi didn't let go of the hair while the blond trailed the kiss from his neck to his abdomen. He placed the same hands on his head when he went further down and fervently ate him out. 

Atsumu had his hair locked all the while he was rocking inside the spiker roughly until Kiyoomi shouted his name and begged the blond to touch him. The gasping moans were definitely worth the probable bald spot he may get when he kept thumbing the tip of Kiyoomi’s length. He doesn’t mind if it hurts a little when Kiyoomi came while pulling his hair because he got to kiss that small mouth, panting heavily, coming down from his intense orgasm. 

They lay in bed and Atsumu fell asleep with his boyfriend stroking his hair. 

Suddenly, his new hair color is not so bad. 

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write fluff but I got horn knee at the end lol. Thank you very much for your kudos and comment tho!


End file.
